Just Put it Down
by Petchricor
Summary: Mike couldn't believe that he had agreed to go to his nephew's birthday party at that horrible place. Well, it was during the day at least, what could go wrong? Oh, wait, everything could. Right.


**I might write another part to this, but don't count on it**

* * *

><p>Mike couldn't believe that he had agreed to go to his nephew's birthday party. Well, ok, it didn't actually sound that bad, unless you included the fact that the party was being held at where Mike had entered a living nightmare, Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. Mike shuddered at the very thought of the place and the fact that he'd be there later that night as well as today for his nephew, John. Of course, he couldn't exactly miss the party either, he didn't have an excuse that would fly by his sister, she didn't take excuses unless it was <em>really<em> good.

So, sucking up the fear and his pride, Mike opened the doors and walked into the place. It wasn't so bad during the day, the animatronics were up on stage singing their songs, the kids were laughing and playing around like kids did, Pirates Cove was completely closed and Mike was relishing in the thought that they weren't going to move an inch except for playing those stupid songs. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Uncle Mike!" came a happy voice. Mike grinned and bent down, picking John up as he ran over to him. John grinned and hugged Mike.

"Hey there, champ!" Mike said, ruffling up his hair. "How's the birthday boy? You're turning two, right?" John laughed and shook his head. "No? Hmm, let me think, is it...four?" John laughed again and shook his head. "Oh, darn! Wrong again. So, tell me, how old are you today?"

"I'm six!" John said happily. Mike grinned.

"No way! You're getting big aren't you?" John nodded and Mike set him down. "Go play kiddo, I'm gonna talk to your mom, ok?" John nodded and ran back over to his friends, who were singing with the animatronics. Amy walked over to Mike, smiling and elbowed him in the arm a bit. "Hey, Amy. Do you have to do that every time?" Amy nodded with a smirk and Mike rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh, ok." Amy laughed and suddenly Mike's stomach dropped, as though something bad was about to happen. His eyes locked onto the animatronics and he swore Freddy was staring at him in distaste. Where they going to come after him? Did they know who he was? If they did start moving and trying to shove people into suits, what could he do to stop it?

"Mike, are you all right?" Amy said, concern in her voice as she put a hand on his shoulder. Mike looked over at her and saw her face twisted into deep worry. "You look really pale. Are you sick or something?" She put a hand on his forehead, frowning a bit. Mike pulled away from her hand and looked at Pirate's Cove, but Foxy wasn't poking his head out or anything, but was he getting ready to? The pit that had become Mike's stomach still hadn't gone and he could hear Amy saying his name but for some reason it didn't register, like it was miles away.

_BANG!_

Everyone screamed and turned around when the gunshot went off, facing the doors to see two men standing there. Relief filled Mike at the sight, which was odd considering there was a man with a gun in front of him. Mike's eyes widened and he put his hands up, dropping to his knees. Amy didn't seem to notice the movement as she stared at the men. And that stupid song was still playing in the background.

"Everyone get down!" one of the men shouted and everyone got down on the floor with Mike. The man who had yelled was waving his gun around in a completely unsafe manner as everyone got down on the ground, kids screaming in fear. "Where's the money old man?" Mr. Mannings, the man who owned the restaurant, pointed to the counter and the other man ran over to it. "Anybody moves and I start shooting!"

"Hey, jus-just take it easy, ok?" Mike said. The man glared at him and Mike put his hands up in surrender. "Relax, ok? Everyone's on the ground and nobody's doing anything, you don't need to wave the gun around like that, ok? We wont-" Mike stopped talking as the gun got pointed at his nose and his heart stopped for a moment before starting up again, pumping harder and faster and up in his throat.

"Shut up," the man hissed. Some back part of Mike's brain, that wasn't currently thinking _oh shit, oh shit, there's a gun in my face_, registered that the song had stopped. He looked up at the guy holding the gun and gulped, questioning his idea to talk to him. "You wanna talk again little hero?" Mike shook his head slowly. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You got the money yet?"

"Hold your horses!" the other man shouted from his place behind the counter. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

"Well, hurry faster! My trigger finger is itching!" Mike gulped and closed his eyes tight, knowing that the possibility that he was about to be shot was very high at the moment. "Have you got it yet?" The other man started to reply but went quiet as a low, menacing growl sounded in the place. "What the hell? You got a dog in here old man?" Mike's eyes snapped open. Dog? No, there wasn't any dog in here, but that growl was too familiar for comfort. Mike looked to his right and saw the curtain to Pirate's Cove slightly open with a certain pirate fox's eyes peeking through. Mike looked away and at the floor, his entire body shaking. "Well?!"

"No," Mr. Mannings spoke, shaking his head desperately. "No, I don't have a dog."

"No," Mike agreed, glancing up to see the man glaring even harder at him. "But what you do have, Mr. Mannings, is one angry, bloodthirsty fox." Mike looked over to his right and, just as he predicted, Foxy had stepped out from behind his curtain and was looking straight at the man with the gun, his jaw slacked as he growled. The man saw Mike look over and followed his lead, looking over. He jumped when he saw Foxy standing there, looking at him with his eyes narrowed. Mike gulped and looked down at the floor, knowing better than to stare at him. He looked up at man. "Just put the gun down and back away, he wont hurt you." The man glared at Mike and raised the gun again.

"Shut up!" he snapped. His gaze rose and his body jerked in surprise. Mike didn't need to turn around to know that Freddy and his friends had mostly likely just come off the stage. "You knew that fox was gonna be there," _oh no, no no, don't-_ " You rigged them up, didn't you? Well, turn them off!" Mike shook his head desperately, fearing the worst now.

"No, no I didn't do anything. Please, just put the gun-" The barrel pressed against Mike's forehead and he heard John yelp from behind him, "I didn't do anything! Just put it down. Please, they wont hurt you if you just leave. Jus-just go." There was no response, the only sound was Foxy's growling and kids whimpering from behind Mike. Mike knew the man was deciding but he wasn't deciding fast enough and that barrel was pressing harder and harder against his forehead. "Please, dont-"

_BANG!_

It all happened so fast, no more than a split second. But Foxy was fast and that man had rested his finger on the trigger for just a half second too long. There was screaming, lots of that after a gunshot going off and on one quite sure what was happening at first, but Mike knew. He had seen it from the corner of his eye as he stared at the ground, Foxy could tell that the man was going to fire two seconds before he pulled the trigger and Foxy had started running right then and there. Mike had closed his eyes and that's when the gun went off. But it missed. Foxy had tackled the man to the floor and pinned him there, his gun having skidded across the floor. Mike hadn't been shot in the head but the bullet lodged in his shoulder and he fell backwards in response to the sensation of pain that ran through his entire arm.

"Michael!" Amy screamed, going over to him and trembling from the sight of the blood seeping through his shirt from the wound. "Oh my god, someone call 9-1-1!" Mike could see the other man going on his knees and putting his hands up as Freddy made his way over to him, the man who had held the gun was still pinned by Foxy, who hadn't stopped growling. The man looked over at Mike, who tried to resist the urge that came over him, telling him to rest. "Mike, stay with me. You're gonna be ok, I promise." Mike glanced up at Amy, then back at Foxy to see...concern? Mike couldn't figure it out before he was fading to black, his sister calling out his name.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap!<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
